Return to the Dragon Queen
by TheLastYukami
Summary: "Years of training and toil, and I am ready to find her. I am ready to understand my lost past. I am ready to meet the one person I have been searching for since my awakening. Today, after the long time of envisioning my kneel to her feet, I find her. I find the Life-Binder." One-shot I made cause my birthday and I wanted to lewd my favorite NPC of Warcraft.


The cold of the tundra winds of Dragonblight nip through my fur, my hands numb as I am still adjusting to the harsher cold of Northrend. Even after the few weeks of questing and fighting in the chill, even adapting my attire and armor to battle the frost, I am left shivering. Under my helmet I attempt to keep my jaw from chattering, hoping to retain my professional and expert composure when I reach my destination further inland.

I never liked the cold. I could tolerate ice attacks from druids and mages, and even enchanted my great swords strapped to my back with frost. But I never enjoyed the shivering. The numbness in my fingers, the excessive cloth in order to retain heat. I would rather take a day under the sun in the hot sands of Kalimdor's deserts, or spend a moment longer in the hot caves of the Searing Gorge before I stay long in the cold. However I brace the cold, endure the toil of the missions the various people within the keeps give me. I lend my aid because it is only reasonable. They needed the aid, and in the end they reward me with profit and directions.

Directions to the one person I have been searching for months of my quest.

I look to my fearsome gryphon steed to see him in his element of the sky, far from comfortable with the chill of the high altitude but easily content with spreading his wings. It would make sense, since I enjoy my paws against the floor as I raced through the lands, the wind blowing in my mane and the exhilaration of natural freedom in each move. I pat his head with a smile. He nuzzles lightly into my hand for a second before focusing back on his flying.

"Do not worry, old friend. From what the gnomes have told, our destination is not much further." I call to him, looking forward in the direction I was pointed to. He screeches in response, and his wings flap harder. He must be anxious to rest. Or to eat. He was definitely eyeing the preserved hog meat I cut from the fields. I smile in amusement as I reach into my bag and pull out a single slab. The smell catches his attention, as he pauses in flight and turns his gaze to me from over his shoulder.

"Here, bud. Just something to hold you over until we get there." I say, handing him a ripped piece of boar to his beak. He quickly snaps the meat from my hand, avoiding catching my fingers in his jaw. "When we touch down, I will give you the rest of the pack. Deal?"

he screeches, the sound seemingly joyous as he finishes his meat. I take the other half I ripped and bite it, patting his mane once more. The raw meat would destroy my human stomach should I eat it like this. But being a Worgen has its perks, one being the will and ability to devour raw meat of any animal save the ones I actually dislike. Like raw clam meat. I am not fond of the stringy taste or the difficulty finding them.

 _Clams are stupid._

The screech of my avian partner draws my depreciation of the shell fish, as he requests direction once more. I swallow the last bit I have of meat and scan the air, checking for anything resembling the image the gnome explained. Looking to the east, I see a few silhouettes hovering in circles around a massive tower.

" _head east over the plains and into Dragonblight. you'll see a forest and a spot with some Nelves camping out on the border between here and the plains._ The words return from the outpost in Borean Tundra rang in my mind. _"keep going until you hit outside the forest where the Nelves are and you should see the place on the horizon."_

looking east, I could see the tower. I presumed that was the location based on the directions. "There. That is likely the place the gnome was referring to." I point forward. My steed peers in the direction I point, before ducking forward and flapping his massive wings to move to the tower. He screeches as he flies, and the sight of something flying appears in my sight.

Dragons.

I steel myself. While I had trained and prepped to fight strong creatures and enemies on my way, even expecting some hostile horde champions, I had not expected the place labeled Dragonblight to have living dragons, nor did I expect them to be at the location I was seeking. This was either going to be the hardest trial to find my target, or the ticket back to the aether realm after death. Either way, I wasn't happy to see the massive creatures.

"Let us hope that they aren't quick to attack or enrage, old friend." I mumble. He screeches, looking back at me. I merely nod, as he looks forward and speeds his wings. Within minutes I can plainly see the blue scaled creatures as they hovered or soared around the tower. I could feel the nervous pump of blood within the gryphon. He does not like dragons. I can relate.

I unsheathed my sword on my right side, preparring myself for an airborne battle as I approach one who seemed to have acknoledged my presence. It hovers there, staring at me cautiously, while I return the gaze. I see it's gaze widen suddenly.

 _What is it looking at?_ Eventually the reaction of the first was mimicked by the few moving forward. My gryphon grew anxious at the gazes of the scaled beasts that we flew past. I unsheathed my second blade, a visual warning to those that surrounded us not to try something none of us would want. I didn't like fighting dragons. doesn't mean I would let one kill me without a fight.

Approaching the massive tower, that turned out to be much. _Much_ larger than I first saw. I peered to the foot to see dragonkin at the base. They were definitely hostile, as they seemed insistent to kill the other warriors and mages from the alliance that was down there. There was little chance of me fighting so many dragonkin by myself, so I chose to remain in the air. Hopefully that opening at the roof is viable for entry.

I am grateful none of the creatures attacked as I and my gryphon passed, and once we reached to opening we landed cautiously, the eyes of literally every dragon upon us. On me specifically. My blade still poised for a fight, I scan each to see them merely analyzing me.

"You can head out old friend." I order my steed. He turns to me in concern, and I merely hand him the sack of boar meat I promised. "if I whistle, be prepared to catch a falling object."

He screeched, but it was muffled from his beak being held from sound by the bag in his mouth. He raced to the edge once more before nose diving off the towers opening. The dragons peered to him leaving before looking back at me.

"Can I help you?" an annoyed yet authoritive voice called. I spun on my feet to the source, mildly startled by the call, only to see a high elf with a raised eyebrow staring at me.

"Blood elf." I snarl, prepared to battle the apparent mage elf before me.

"How dare you mix me with those pleabian elves! I am a dragon aspect, I shall have you know!" he retorted with a scoff. I cocked my eyebrow at him incredulously.

"My eyes tell different." I tell him.

"And your swords are still drawn. Are you here to assassinate her majesty like Deathwing acolytes seems to enjoy doing?" he spat. I sheathe my blades, understanding that he held some disdain to the infernal wyrm that scorched Stormwind and several other major locations for both horde and alliance. "Your master has already been slain. If you wish to join the rest of his cause in the grave, then I will-"

"Assassinate? Do I look like a rogue?" I say sarcastically, earning a huff from him. "No. I am looking for audience with the great Life-binder. I have traveled long and endured the trials of this realm and the next to finally meet her."

He raises an eyebrow as he walks forward and examines me from head to toe, circling me. I keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything, or summon the dragons to attack me. "What is your name, Worgen?"

"Jain. Jain Corinthian." I answer. He steps in front of me once more before he eyes my neck and sees my medallion, his eyes lighting with surprise.

"Where did you find that trinket?" he asks pointing to the charm. I raise an eyebrow.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because that trinket, depending on your answer, could get you audience with her majesty." he scolded. I widened my eyes.

"I woke up years ago in my human form with no memory but with this on my body." I answer. He hums before sending a dark look to me.

"What seems to be the issue, Kalecgos?" a serene feminine voice called from behind him. Both of us turned to see another high elf with horns approaching. I widened my eyes as I recalled the tales of the Life-Binder. Queen of the Dragons and the most powerful creature within Azeroth's mortal plane. Almost on instinct, I dropped to one knee, pressing my hand against my chest and removing my helmet. My shaggy hair fell from its confines, but I did not care.

My search was over.

"Honor to you, Queen Alexstrasza." I call instantly, bowing before the mystical Life-binder that stood before me. Alexstrasza looked at me with curiosity. Her head tilting to the side as I addressed her. She was much more receiving in terms of gazes than the other two beside her.

"How may I assist you, Worgen?" she asked. The others turned to her with intrigue.

"Your grace. I have trained myself for months on end, traveled far and wide, and battled many to be of service to you." I answer honestly.

"You have? I sense something strong about you, no doubt. What is your name?"

"Jain Corinthian, your grace."

"That name...it sounds familiar. Where you of the breed afflicted with the Worgen plague?" she asks, her arms resting in each other.

"I do not know. I awoke one day in my human form, and learned later of my ability to become Worgen. I have used this form to undergo the trials of these last few months."

"And why do you wish to be of service to me?"

I open my mouth to answer, but once again, the reason eludes me. For years of my life, I could only see the Life-Binder, my knee bent at her presence. How she came into my mind from when I awoke, I am uncertain. All I know is that I am fated to be here.

"I do not know. I have had this vision since I awoke years ago to be at your service. For that reason I have trained myself to be of use when I reached you."

Alexstrasza hums. "Stand Worgen, and turn to your human shape." she orders. I am on my feet much faster than I can properly fathom. I face her and her council once more, their analytical eyes upon me. It is when I stand tall that their eyes meet my medallion, and their gazes widen. Alexstrasza seems the most surprised, as she raises her hand before I could begin my transformation.

"What is that medallion?" she asks, her tone much darker than before.

"I do not know, your grace. I have awoken with it, and have had it since then. I have had it checked, but no mage or jewelsmith knows of its origin, but they can sense some power lurking within." I answer. She hums once more, dropping her hand and nodding for me to proceed with the transformation. I close my eyes and calm my heartbeat from its normal rate. Using the latent magic within me, I feel my skin stretching and my body shaping, the bulbous muscles on my body shrinking. My claws retract into my fingers, and my animal hind legs conform to human feet. My canines retract into my mouth, and my maw shrinks into a human face. The dark hair on my body returns to my skin before I am left all skin. My mane shortens to an unkempt length of black locks. My youthful face returns and I open my eyes with a calm exhale.

The two male elves beside Alexstrasza look to me with unimpressed expressions. Fitting considering their kinds normal sense of narcissism. However I see Alexztrasza herself step forward to me, placing her hand on my chest besides my medallion. Everyone is taken by surprise at the sudden action.

"My queen! You shouldn't approach a random stranger! He could be dangerous!" the one that approached me first warns.

"What is so dangerous about interacting with my kin?" she replies. All of us look to her in bewilderment while she looks at me in the eyes.

"I am sorry, your grace. But I am not dragonkin." I answer, but my tone is uncertain. "at least, I do not recall myself being of dragonkin."

"That is because Ysera sealed your form from you years ago, Yu'thasz." she answers, cupping my cheek. The compassionate touch shocks me to flinch. "and this little trinket is the key for me."

"Yu'thasz?" I ask. She sighs before stepping away. "Your grace, I am not sure of-"

"Do not worry, my dear. All will be apparent in time. For now, I need to speak with you in the temple. Follow me." she gestures, a light sway in her hips as she walks to the staircase leading inside the tower.

"Your highness! You cannot be serious on this matter! This Worgen couldn't be the Yu'thasz from all those centuries ago!" the snarky elf from earlier calls. "he perished when Deathclaw-"

"Of course I am serious. A long lost dragonkin who has been tainted with amnesia of my sister and I should be reacquainted. Do you have an issue with my decree, Kalecgos?" she returned. Her tone and her glare was somewhat familiar to me, and it burned my mind that I couldn't remember anything past when I awoke years prior. I need to find out, and Queen Alexstrasza has the answers I need.

"N-no, your grace. I was merely seeking some closure on if you were certain of this." he replied, bowing his head. She smiled as she looked back to me and waved for me to follow. I nodded and hurried on, the eyes of every creature surrounding and within the tower's top on my back. I didn't know if I was to be concerned of their looks or honored. The idea of the Queen of Dragons putting more importance on me overwhelming.

As we went down the steps with me following behind her, I could only stare at her back in silence. I didn't realize that meeting the one person I had been searching for would be so physically easy but much more mentally straining. I gulped as the questions I originally had, the preparation I made for whatever she sought fled my thoughts. The only thing I could image was the various questions she may have for me and how I might not be able to answer them with my amnesia.

Suddenly an image struck me, my eyes burning lightly as I saw myself behind someone, there body rocking back and forth and their mouth open. Their expression was blurred, and their voice mute, but their figure was definitely feminine. I recoiled as the sting of the vision forced me to stop on the step I was on, holding to the wall for stance.

"Is something the matter?" Alexstrasza asked me. I blinked a few times, the burn of my eyes gone with the vision. I shook my head before looking back to the Queen..

"No, your grace. Just a minor image." I answer. She smirks. I am uncertain of it's origin, but something unnerves me.

"What was that image? Care to explain?" she asks. I blink twice before I feel my cheeks flush. The explanation would be far too inappropriate to explain.

"I am not sure exactly. It was like I was...in the air." I lie. "Probably a recollection of my travels with my gryphon companion." She hums before turning on her heel and walking down the stairs further. I sigh as I follow.

"you are a terrible liar, Yu'thasz." she calls without looking at me. I flush of color again.

"I-I beg your pardon?" I return.

"You always were. Even back when Ysera was with us. She and you would go off to do something and leave me out. Then when I found you two, you'd lie." she explained.

"I am still unclear of your words, your grace." I return. She laughs, her sweet voice ringing in my ear and echoing in my brain. A strange tone resonating with it.

"Like I said, my dear. In time all will be apparent, and you will return to me as you were before." she concluded. We stepped down until we made it to a long hallway. The crystals that were embedded in the walls and ceiling illuminating the hall a cooling blue. She continued on until we made it to a single door on our left before grabbing both the handles and opening the door wide. Peering inside I could see an assortment of extremely large furniture, ranging from a bed the size of a house and a elevated platform with pillars.

"It's calming to return to my chambers during the sun hours" she calls suddenly. I blink as I realize that I had just stepped into the bed chambers of the Life-Binder. "Don't you agree?"

"Y-your grace, why am i-"

"Please stop with the formalities, Yu'thasz. We are in privacy and have known each other for centuries." she interjects. "You never called Ysera by honorifics."

"I am sorry, but I need to know what you are talking about, Queen Alexstrasza. My name is not Yu'thasz. I am obviously not dragonkin, and I came to the Wyrmrest Temple to become of service to you. I just wish for your direction in what it is you wish of my skills."

She turns to face me, a smirk still stretched on her face. "Then I suppose now is a good time to break that seal Ysera put on you. And let's hope you realize that Worgens, while interesting in our engagements, isn't my particular favorite."

At that I almost take offense before I see her hand glow brightly. She steps towards me and places it to my chest, before picking up the medallion I have on my neck. The medallion glows bright green suddenly, before she quickly rips it off my neck and plunges it into my chest. Shocked as she suddenly moves to kill me, I merely look at her with a blank stare. The hand currently buried in my chest doesn't move, and the wound I no doubt have doesn't hurt in the slightest. But all at once a wave of images erupt from my thoughts and my head begins to throb in pain. I bellow out a scream as I feel my body burn hot, and before I know it, my vision thins.

The images begin to fill in the blur behind my awakening. I see Alexstrasza and Ysera in the draconic forms in flight before me. I see hundreds of dragons circling overhead. I see the smiling sisters and their elder brother as we walk through a hall. I see Ysera looking at me meekly, and Alexstrasza rubbing her arm.

These aren't the visions I have been having for years. These are memories. And as far back as I can remember, I see a single truth. I see myself in the reflection of water I look into.

I see a dragon staring back at me.

I see a man staring back at me.

I see an orc, a dwarf, a elf. So many different things suddenly shifting in a second to look at me in the reflection. And the final truth as I turn back into a dragon, and the reflection on the water is added with the forms of Ysera and Alexstrasza besides me.

I am not a Worgen by birth or affliction. I am neither of the sort. I am a dragon.

I am a shapeshifter Bluewing Dragon.

As I open my eyes once more, my vision is keen, my body is heavier than before. I peer down to see Alexstrasza looking up at me with a warm smile. One I remember from centuries ago. I feel appendages on my back, and a long bone stretching from my spine. I look to my hands to see not hairy claws or palms of a human, but the hands and claws of dragonkin. I examine my body, seeing the rest of it similar to my hands, and the wings and tail that sprouted from my back.

"Welcome back, my dear Yu'thasz." Alexstrasza calls. I looked down to her, a single sentence coming to thought as if I had been waiting for an eternity to say it.

"Hello, Alex." I answer, my voice deep and rumbling. "Long time no see." she cocks her eyebrow, her hands resting on her hips as she stares at me with a deadpan expression. "...i suppose I have some explaining to do."

"I'd advise that." she returns. I sigh before I shift back into my human form. While I am a breed far superior to the species of man, I can't help but find some enjoyment in their simple figures. "What? No blood elf?"

"Got used to human and Worgen. Plus being on the alliance makes you not too fond of blood elf." I replied, scratching the back of my head. She's definitely upset with me. I would be too if I discovered the one person outside my direct bloodline sacrificed himself centuries ago and said all of no words to the plan. "...You're mad, aren't you?"

My response was being punched so hard I flew from where I stood into the wall and implanted a crater the form of my humanoid body. As I slumped forward and fell on my face, I could only sigh in defeat. I expected worse to be honest.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT?! HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN?!" she screamed, her voice filled with sorrow and anger. "YSERA IS STUCK IN SOME MIDDLE GROUND BETWEEN THE EMERALD DREAM AND I AM STUCK WITH GRANDPA METALJAW FOR FIVE CENTURIES!"

I sit up from my spot on the floor, dusting off the dirt that collected on my body and sighed again. "Alex, I swear I did-"

"AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO KEEP HER ESSENCE AS A TRINKET AFTER DECIDING TO PRETEND AMNESIA YOUR PEOPLE! THAT'S THE CLOSEST THING TO TREASON I HAVE EVER SEEN!" she continued, storming forward to me with her hands ablazed and her eyes glowing. As I looked to her fiery anger and sorrow, expecting another strong hit or some intense wave of flames, I could only smile as I remembered the numerous events before of her anger.

It was the cutest thing that I fell in love with.

I got to my feet and shook my head, slightly dazed from the impact of the hit. Before I could recover though, she gripped my neck and flung me to the adjacent wall. I slid on the floor for a few seconds before seeing her in the air above me with her knees poised downward. She dropped with all her strength and weight into my stomach, forming a crater into the floor.

"...I'm hurt now..." I called from the center weakly, my arm raising up for a second before dropping.

"You're so lucky I am in a good mood or I would have burned you to cinders." she growled atop my body. I chuckled weakly, coughs breaking through as the pain swam in my stomach and back. I'd no doubt recover in minutes, but the pain immediately was bad. Consequence for pissing off one of the two people who truly gave a damn about me. That might be the point. A small bit of pain to pay for the endless pain they have felt.

"Is it because I am alive, I am here, or that you are anxious like before to scratch it?" I called. My answer was clear when she dipped her upper body forward and locked her lips to mine roughly, a heavy breath escaping her into my mouth. It had been a few centuries, but I could still taste the sweet orunma berry that tainted her tongue. She stuffed her tongue into my mouth, becoming ravenous almost instantly as her hands planted themselves to my body and roamed freely.

There was a series of hard knocks to her door, drawing a very angry growl from her as she pulled from my lips. "My lady! Are you alright?! We heard crashes and came immediately!" Kalecgos called from the other side. I raised my hand to my forehead in amusement as I knew his reaction to my return would be either funny or annoying. Either way I would enjoy teasing him again. _I wonder if he and that woman in south Kalimdor actually hit it off…_

"I am fine! Leave me!" Alexstrasza shouted dipping herself into my neck and running her long serpentine tongue on my skin.

"Anxious, aren't we?" I whispered.

"Shut up." she growled.

"Are you sure, lady Alex-"

"KALE IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR I WILL HAVE YOU CLEANING THE DRAGONLING PENS FOR A DECADE!" she screamed. I recoiled slightly as I had vaguely recalled the last time she lashed out vocally like that.

"Y-yes ma'am! I apologize!" came the response before the sound of hurried footsteps on tile echoed in the hall. I couldn't help but chuckle as her dangerous side was definitely one to fear, and the task she threatened the fellow dragonkin with was something I would shudder to. Dragonlings like to eat a lot, and they don't keep it in for long.

I felt her clawed hand press my jaw strongly, forcing my head to face her as she glared down at me. "Start talking or you will be less worried about cleaning dragon pens." she ordered. My smile faded, and I sighed once again.

Where do I begin…

/

"So an acolyte of darkness cursed you into infecting the dragons and making us either slaves or insane, and to prevent the worst from happening, you asked Ysera to banish you and seal your dragon form." Alexstrasza recited. We had moved from the crater to her bed, where she laid on my chest while I told a thirty minute story of what happened to me and why I left for so long.

"I can honestly say I deserved the solitude for being so careless. I didnt want to risk you or Ysera getting hurt because of my own mistake." I returned.

"Ever thought that we'd be hurt seeing you suddenly disappear and not return for so long?" she growled.

"I am willing to take responsibility for that as well. Is there anything with Azeroth you need help with?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"We no longer are needed for it." she replied. I looked to her stunned. "When Deathclaw was resurrected, we engaged him and his cult with the races of the realm. There were many lives lost, and for the most part we have drained our power to protect the realm. We succeeded, but I made the decree for the mortals to protect the realm themselves."

I hummed. "So the old bastard's finally dead now?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. I hated him anyway."

"Then you can thank the mortals for helping kill him Yu'thasz. After you make up for lost time." Alexstrasza commented. "Ysera isn't here to share sadly, and I honestly enjoyed out little moments with the three of us. But this dragoness has been both bored and lonely for a few centuries because her favorite dragonling decided to take a nap instead of coming to her to rid the curse."

I laughed softly as she moved from my side to straddle my legs above me. "I kinda like the name Jain. it's not my actual name, but it sounds cool." I returned. I could see in her golden eyes the hunger and restlessness that came from centuries of silence and inactivity. She wanted it, most definitely, and she didn't care if I wanted to be named fluffer butter. She was going to take what she wanted. There was little denying that I was excited myself to service the Queen of Dragons as I had long ago.

"I am not against calling you Jain, but your true name belongs to me. No one else." she ordered. I nodded enthusiastically. "You need to prove yourself worthy again to have a name to keep, Mr. Jain."

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it all?" I asked.

"Yes. Sit there and let me do what I have been wanting for a long time." she purred before she reached behind her top and pulled the string keeping her chest from spilling. The garment fell easily, landing on my chest before being tossed away. Alexstrasza's beautiful breasts were a sweet picture to see after so long, enough that my own desire urged me to reach up and grab the supple mounds lovingly.

She forbade it.

Her arms pinned mine down, and I could sense her lust as she hovered over me, her breasts just in front of my face. "I said sit there. That means no moving, touching or speaking." she warned, licking her lips. The sheen left on her from the saliva made her mouth so enticing, so sweet and soft looking. I wanted to suck them, to kiss them, to devour them. But I couldn't move. She was in command this moment. It was only fitting after so long. And as she slid her hands from my wrists, I still felt the pressure of her grip. Comes with habit of the duty.

"Good boy." she cooed before her hands reached to my belt line and pulled them down, unveiling my hard seven inches. Her eyes thinned further as she saw her prize, a soft exhale of anticipation leaving her lips. She wanted to use it. Abuse it to no end. Devour it. Devour me. I could sense it. It was strong enough to even hit my taste buds. I could relate.

Alexstrasza had many traits about her that I adored. When she was alone or with family, her draconic tail would shimmer slightly at happy thoughts. When she hated something, her arms would light aflame at the mere mention. When she was scared, which was rarely but it occurred, her teeth would clatter slightly. And when she was horny or anxious to scratch the itch, she would drool slightly. Makes sense for my mouth to be filled with her saliva when she dropped her face to mine and locked her lips and tongue into a kiss. It was sloppy and greedy, but it was understood.

She slid her hand down to grasp my length, slow and small strokes to goad me into breaking her rule of no moving. She would have won, but my purpose was to please her and make amends. If she wanted me still, I would become a rock. If she wanted me to move, no muscle would be spared. I feel like her motions is more of impatience to my loyalty to her rule, and the growl she makes as she bites my lip for being still is confirmation.

"Still stubborn to your own desires?" she whispers. "I know you don't want to follow the rules."

"You are not wrong," I answer. "But I want you to enjoy it. If I do something, it will be of my own satisfaction."

"And what if I told you to follow your wish for satisfaction?"

"Then nothing would change." her patience was thinning with each word. The last one had her nails digging into my body.

"You're gonna make me beg for it aren't you?" she said dryly.

"No, but a simple please would be nice." I retorted with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't do 'please'" she returned.

"I know. You make orders that I follow. It is what a servant does for their master," I respond. Something clicks in her, her hand suddenly cupping my cheek. She hears the pain inside my tone. "What a lowly incubus does for it's host."

"Yu'thasz, stop." she commands. "Both Ysera and I told you before. You are no mere incubus. Not when we have both fallen for you." she assures.

"You enjoy my purpose. It is what I was made for. To comfort and satisfy you when you are in need." the small droplets of water that hit my face was sudden. She was crying.

"Then where were you when we needed you?" she seethed. She pounded her fist against my chest. It hurt, but I was in more pain watching her cry. "Where were you when _I_ needed you!? Ysera fell into that infernal lie of the Emerald Dream, Deathwing shows up prepared to end everything, an I am left fighting him myself! I was left by myself, Yu'thasz! Alone and scared that if I failed, the world would die. I needed comfort then..." she cupped my cheeks again pressing a loving kiss to my lips. She broke them for a second. "I needed my love."

I was conflicted. My actions saved her from despair and pain, but left her in silence and solitude. It was as if my curse was successful, and the Life-binder atop my body was broken. "Then I swear it here, Alexstrasza. My queen. My mistress and love. My world and life." I announce before turning her over to be under me. "I will not leave you again. You will never be alone again. I promise."

She sniffled, but a smile stretched on her beautiful teary face. "Prove it, Yu'thasz. Show me your commitment to your queen and your vow..." I could feel her invisible pull back to my lips, and my body aching to reach her once again. Just as I did centuries ago. "Make love to me..."

That was one order I would oblige wholeheartedly. I didn't waste a moment to lock my lips back to hers. She was anxious, impatient for me to give her what she wanted. Her arms wrapped around my head, pulling me closer. Her hands seemed affixed to worship my body, their desperate roaming on my muscles an impression of a starved animal searching for food. She began to pant into the kiss with me, light moans filtering through with the muffle of our lips together.

I left her lips, my target almost beckoning me to find it in the wordless gaze she gave me. I dropped my lips onto her skin, feathering her smooth body with light pecks and nibbles. She writhed softly under me with each touch. I moved from her jaw and neck to her collar before greeting her generous chest for a moment. I could tell she wanted more attention to her upper assets when she whimpered as I passed over them quickly, but she knew if she waited much longer for her itch to be sated she would lose control. She knew I would too.

Reaching her supple thighs, I pulled her tight fitting pants down, her wide hips becoming bare in an instant and her core exposed for access. She lost her shoes before we laid on the bed, so her pants were easy enough to remove and toss aside. I raised her left leg onto my shoulder before diving into her core, a weak moan filling my ears as her honeypot was stirred after so long of being still. I went to work as I knew how, as I remembered how with her. My tongue lapped away at her lips, collecting the smallest bit of essence she was coated with before I stuck my tongue within to search for more. Her delicious taste filled my thoughts, the sweet nectar of her satisfaction a long lost delicacy of mine.

"Y-yu'thasz...mhh" she moaned. Her softer voice was like a song in my ears, and I relished as it shifted in octaves the deeper I went with my tongue. Benefits of serpentine anatomy: getting into every corner and crevice within my beloved's body. My long tongue coiled and twisted within Alexstrasza's core, and each move I made in her elicited a needier sound. Her hands coiled into my hair, pulling me deeper into her crotch. I responded in kind by raising her lower body from underneath to gain better access.

"A-aahh! R-right...there! Mmhhh!" she became louder as I got deeper, soon her right thigh joining my left shoulder. I gazed up at her drunken expression, the euphoria within her eyes and the bottom lip that she caught between her teeth spurring me further. She was definitely enjoying the attention, just as I was enjoying the taste. Her right hand left my head, opting instead to capture her erect peak between her fingers and tweaking the nipple. I knew what she wanted immediately, and I moved my right hand to cover her other breast, joining her fondling of her chest. Her soft mound melted in my fingers, and the cry she made between all the stimulation was definitely one of bliss.

She had likely climaxed from all the attention and excitement, all her muscles going stiff on my touch and her core convulsing around my tongue. I could taste the surplus of essence cascading from within her, the sweet flavor returning to me from my memory. It was a shame I couldn't taste both Ysera and Alexstrasza once more, but I needed to satisfy her now. I will find a way to Ysera later.

Alexstrasza was a vessel of weakness in the short seconds after her climax, and I could tell she was far from completely satisfied with just the one. She was insatiable, she always has been. There were times where her frustrations and anxiousness put me at her will for days on end. Ysera was normally angered with her afterwards for keeping me for so long. It was a fun time. It was a long time ago.

I doubt she would be against doing that again.

Pulling my tongue from her core, I let her body slip from my hold. She was prone against the bed's surface, panting lightly and with a dazed expression. In her recovery I discarded my shirt, my armor gone from me since earlier considering I felt no need to be attired for battle. I moved back atop her body, my arms beside her head as I dropped my lips to hers passionately. Her arms and legs moved around my frame almost by instinct. Our lips and tongues were a tangle of lust and hunger, moans from both of us filling the small space from out mouths separating for a second. I could tell from her hands roaming my back, her legs locking around my hips, the way her voice seemed to hum my draconic name that she wanted me. That she needed me right then and there.

 _What kind of servant would I be to deny my master?_

Our hands had similar minds apparently, as she reached for my trousers in the same instance I did. The apparel slid off me with haste, leaving me nude as my underwear from before were destroyed when my draconic form was unsealed. What was left was a fully erect and throbbing tool that was prepared to cut diamonds or pierce armor. No words were said, nor needed to be, as I plunged myself into Alexstrasza's awaiting honeypot, earning a throaty moan of unrelenting glee from her. As fast as I sheathed myself to her core, I made my pace, hurried only slightly by the pull of her locked legs against my backside. The coil of her inner walls were both restricting and welcoming, and the phantom bliss of centuries prior between her and I returned to my senses. Never before had I wanted something so desperately and didn't know it until I was balls deep and hammering it into a whimpering mess.

The Queen of Dragons refused to keep my name from her lips, each moan and hiss that broke her voice box being nothing but words of desire and my name. I laughed lightly as she discarded choosing between Jain and Yu'thasz, but I returned to my pants and groans, mixing her own name in my voice as well.

"A-alex…! Gods you..." I breathed, burying my face into her neck as her head tilted back.

"Yes! M-more! Ooooh!" she pleaded. She squeezed tighter on my body, her fingers clawing into my back and her teeth catching my ear between them. Her pants and moans, being as close to my ear as they were, burned a song of desire in me. I moved my hips faster, a cacophany of skin meeting skin repeatedly between the sounds we made vocally. I felt a spike of stimulation when she slid her tongue into my ear, the long muscle coiling on my earlobe before she raised my face to look at her and slid her tongue in my mouth. Our muscles coiled and tangled once again sloppily, until she bit down on my lip and growled. She released my lip and threw her head back as she came once again, her mouth wide open in euphoria to her orgasm.

"Nnnaaahh!" she screamed, before her tone shifted down several octaves and she bellowed out a torrent of draconic flame from her mouth. I recoiled quickly and hissed as the searing heat hit my head, and it stung badly to have the Queen of Dragons breath literal fire on your flesh from close proximity. She realized almost immediately that she had burned me and shut her mouth before looking down to me. "Yu'thasz!"

"Ahhh...ow, ow, ow..." I groaned, shaking off the sting on my head and letting my natural enhanced healing soothe the pain.

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" she pleaded letting me loose from her hold. What she hadn't expected was my grip to her neck as I glared down at her. I had no memory of what my interests sexually were until now, and being burned rekindled that memory tenfold.

I loved it rough and painful. And Alexstrasza, for all her power and authority, loved being submissive.

"That felt **divine.** " I growled, a wide toothy smile stretched on my face. She gasped as she peered up at me, her expression turning orgasmic and desperate. " **let's take it up to that notch, Alex.** "

She whimpered softly, but I could tell she was even more excited than I was, if her lust-drunken expression and hungry eyes could attest. Not to mention the enthusiastic nod in response to my statement. I raised her up before tossing her to flip onto her chest, before pressing her front with one hand against the sheets and sitting behind her. I guided my cock back into her now drenched cunt before impaling her once more with almost harsh vigor. The response was a cry of utter bliss, followed by a chorus of moans muffled against the bed as I rutted violently into her from behind. My free hand gripped her thick, round ass for leverage, and I turned into a starved animal slamming myself against her rear.

" **Tell me what you want. Like you used to.** " I growled as I railed her pussy behind her. She gave no response other than more moaning and whimpers. " **Tell me how you love to be bred from behind like an animal, Alexstrasza**."

"I...Aahhnn..,I l-love...being...mmhhh...bred...b-bred like an...ooohh...animalll…!" she wailed. I released my hand from her back, but she kept her position of her ass in the air as I manhandled her pussy.

" **And?** "

"And….mmmhhh! I...I want you to...breed me..." she continued. She came again, her fluids splashing against my lap. I didn't stop thrusting into her, however, because I knew how much she enjoyed it, no one but I and her sister are aware of her deep seated addiction to submission. Her confident attitude and respected title as the Dragoness above all dragons was ultimately a mask in privacy. Neither myself or Ysera spoke a word of her shift or her addiction, but we knew how to use it. I knew how to abuse it.

And I knew she loved it.

There was little left to do besides return my mark within her body, resuming my position as one of the two male dragons in existence to fuck the Queen of Dragons. I held mild envy to the other whom successfully impregnated her in my absence, but it was my own mistake for leaving. Taking a firm two handed grip to her hips, I pulled her lower body stuck into the air as I swung my hips forward, easily stabbing the deepest part of her pussy in rapid succession. What I failed to fulfill before from my absence I was more than prepared to do now. Before this day is over, I will ensure another heir within the Life-Binder.

Her moans were hoarse, and I doubt her focus was anywhere near stable. I used that as an opening and stuck my head as far within her core as possible before growling as my cock released searing gratification within her body. She definitely came once more, her insides squeezing as tight as possible and draining me of every drop I held. Alexstrasza began to shudder violently from the euphoria, and all I could do was lean into her bent over form, my body exhausted immensely.

Several moments of pants and stillness passed before I fell to the side and laid on the surface of her bed, completely satisfied. Within seconds all I could feel was her body slide unto mine, a delighted purr escaping her throat as she nestled into my frame.

"You remembered..." she cooed, planting a light kiss to my skin.

"you reminded me." I replied, raising my left hand and rubbing the formerly burned spot.

"S-sorry about that..." she said meekly. "It's been a long time. A _Long_ time."

"Literal heat of the moment." I laughed. I felt her body shift further onto me.

" **A** _ **long**_ **time, Yu'thasz.** " she enunciated. I gulped as her draconic voice rumbled through me. " **So I hope you weren't thinking of getting any rest.** "

"I mean...maybe a drink? Some food to revitalize myself?" I suggested. She hummed, but it was one of amusement, one that suggested that my wish would be granted after some condition was filled.

"Well, I suppose some sustinence is valid…" she answered in a singsong manner. I began to smile, but she beat me to it. "After we finish ensuring my next heir."

I paused, my expression turning blank as the words registered in my thoughts. "...I'm sorry, what?" my answer was simple and wordless as she reached behind her body atop mine, firmly gripping my sore, slumped and sensitive member with a death grip.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, my love?" Alexstrasza added before she leaned forward next to my face. Her long tongue flicked on my nose for a second before she slowly descended her body on mine. Her teeth grazed my skin on the way down. " _ **Heirs.**_ "

"Mother almighty…" I breathed in panic. She laughed heartily.

"With your help, soon!"


End file.
